Blue Tears
by luffylova
Summary: Kurumi, a noble, watched her family get murdered on her 5th birthday. she moves n with her aunt, Madam Red, and meets Ciel. what will happen when he learns of her past and her search for the murderer. Ciel x OC. eventually may turn into M. hope you like it... I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!


**Prologue**

9:00 pm

"Good night mom," I said as my mom closed my door softly whispering her good nights not knowing it would be the last time. I drifted off to sleep awaiting my 5th birthday.

* * *

10:00 pm

I jolted awake to a loud sound. I waited hoping I was just hearing a bad storm from outside my window. Then I realized that there was no rain falling from the night sky and no storm to block out the beautiful nocturnal noises. _'Bang!' _there it was again. A gunshot fallowed by a blood curdling cream. The scream had come from my mother.

I quickly got up and started for the door when I remembered something my mother had told me.

_'if you are ever to hear something like a un or a window breaking I want you to run to the nearest room as quickly as you can without being seen and I want you to hide and not come out until at least 3 hours have gone by. Even if you hear screaming you are not to come out. Hide well like the good girl you are and do not be found. Okay my darling?'_

I would always respond with a yes. I cannot let her down. So I hid I hid like the good girl mommy had wanted me to be and I didn't make a sound. I sat in the secret door in my closet that only mommy and I knew about. There were more loud bangs from guns and more terrifying shrieks. I had been grabbed my pocket watch off the nightstand and brought it into the room. Now counting down the 3 hours until I could go out and check on my family along with my friends. Two hours and fifty nine minutes left to go. I thought as a warm tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

11:59 pm

Only one minute left before I can check on mommy. I thought now counting down the last few seconds in my head. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… wait what will I find after I reach one? 4… 3… I slowly stood up ready to burst out the door. 2… 1.

I rushed out of my closet to find my room destroyed. Books cloths and toys everywhere. I approached my door. It was ajar revealing a small strip of light coming from the hall. I quietly stepped out of the room everything was silent. No hum of the furnace. There was no scurrying of mice. N snores of the night guard nothing, just silence.

I walked down the mahogany stair case and onto the polished wood floor. I saw something odd on the floor near the dining room. Walking over I noticed the color. It was the color I hated. It was the color of red.

Rushing open the large double doors I froze on the spot. The large room was half decorated. A banner hung across the ceiling while cards and a present cluttered the crisp white tablecloth. The room itself was beautiful but the new 'decorations' that hung around the room were horrifying. The bodies of my family and friends hung in different places on the walls. And there it was again that color I hate so much. The color of blood. The color of red splattered the walls the floor and even the nice white tablecloth. I walked slowly up to the table and looked at the clutter of cards and the single present. I started to open the cards addressed to me. They were from my friends the staff and my family. I finally finished reading the last card and looked at the medium sized box that sat on the table with a tag attached that read my name. It was moms preset. Slowly I opened the box pulling the blood stained ribbon off. Lifting the lid I peered inside. There sat a medium sized bunny. It was a white color and stitched over its right eye was a pure black eye patch. It also wore a blue and gray stripped vest that looked like it was from some royal family and not just a stuffed toy. I picked up the bunny only to find that it was not the only thing in the box. A small pendant sat now at the bottom of the box. It was a simple round pendant with a blue background; but atop it was a black design of a crescent moon. I picked it up along with the tiny note it was on top of. The note was simple but very sentimental. It read:

Today is your 5th birthday. I am so sorry that I could not be there to celebrate with you, but at least you're not alone. Do you remember that story I always tell you? Well here are your clues. 1) Wear that pendant and it will tell you when he is near. And 2) the person looks like your new friend Yami the bunny. He will be your best friend and will always be on your side. He will be however you want him to be and he will tell you about his world. I just want you to know, you are not alone. I will be with you forever.

I love you, Kurami

I fell to the floor Yami-kun in hand and cried for the last time with clear tears.


End file.
